


Spoiled

by republiccityfiles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Mama, the first chapter is only an intro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republiccityfiles/pseuds/republiccityfiles
Summary: It's no secret that the elusive Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, works herself to the bone. She clocks in more hours than she gets sleep. She gets to reap the rewards of working long hours in having fat paychecks that she can use however she sees fit. That's for her to know and for you to find out.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156





	1. Paper

You feel like a petulant child. It seems that every single time you want to relax and live life to the fullest, responsibilities cause you to regress into the mindset of a young high-schooler needing to “figure out your next move”. This is what draws you to an “Immediately Hiring” ad in the Republic City Newspaper for a receptionist position at the police department headquarters. 

“That doesn’t seem too bad,” you think to yourself. You go over the job duties: answering phones, scheduling appointments or hearings, and maybe cleaning a desk or two; “as long as I don’t have to clean toilets”, you mumble as you roll your eyes. 

It’s not that you haven’t “worked” a day in your life- you just come from money, and you haven’t needed to partake in a job you didn’t want. After your parents passed away 4 years ago and you’ve spent all of your inheritance trying to make ends meet, it was time for the inevitable job hunt. 

*  
You look in the mirror and reassess your choice of clothing. A simple, black blazer with thin, white stripes and pants combo with a gray turtleneck underneath. A matching, minimalist watch adorned your left wrist and you tucked a stray piece of hair behind your right ear. You thought about wearing your bluelight glasses to make you appear more “scholarly”, but opted not to, and kept it in your briefcase. 

A bus, train and short walk later, you arrived at the Republic City Police Department headquarters and made your way inside. Your palms had a slight sheen of sweat that developed from the heat of commuting, but also mixed with your feelings of nervousness. This would technically be your first ever job interview, but you’ll nail it. You’ve gotten this far, haven’t you? 

*  
“Please wait here, and someone will come and get you when they’re ready,” a young man in uniform informed you. You nodded and sat down in the lobby with your hands clasped together. You noticed the linoleum flooring, rickety benches, and dated light fixtures and raised your brow. You understood how some places had “style” if they were vintage, but not this. This is just old. 

“Spirits, this looks bleak,” you mumbled to yourself. Or so, you thought it was to yourself. 

“What was that?” a voice came from the hallway to your left and caused you to stand up, alert. 

“What? Oh, nothing, I haven’t said anything”, you reply. 

The woman looked you up and down, with a raised brow and pursed lip. She held a clipboard and pen, a badge over her left breast, and leaned on her right hip. You felt her gaze land on every inch of your body as she glared, and you grew impatient. “I was told to wait here until someone was ready for me. Is that supposed to be you?”

The older woman responded by writing something on her clipboard and gave a “hmph” as she wrote. “I’m interviewing you for the position you’re applying for. You aren’t off to a great start. This way.” 

She turned around and walked down the hallway she came from and you followed in haste. You cursed yourself internally by not only insulting the very building that would potentially be your place of employment, but you also couldn’t control your bratty temper towards the person tasked with considering you for the position. Figures. 

The two of you reach a door that read “Chief of Police” in bold font. The woman in front of you held her hands behind her back, and with a quick movement of her right wrist, the door opened, and you both enter. She bends the door closed behind her while she walked to the desk and sat down. 

“Oh,” you sighed, “you-...you’re the chief of police.” 

“Well, at least you got one thing right,” she responded. You noticed her name plaque on the desk that read “Chief of Police, Lin Beifong” and looked up at her. You were unsure whether or not it was too late to give a proper handshake, so you opt to shake her hand at the end of the interview if all goes well. 

“Do you have a resume?” she eyed you down as you sat across from her. Considering how you haven’t worked a day in your life, and the briefcase you carried only contained a padfolio and pen for show, you answered honestly. “I don’t, but I’m sure I can do whatever you need.”  
A short silence lingered in the room as the chief analyzed what you had said. 

“You’re telling me that you don’t have a resume or documentation of your abilities, but that you can perform all responsibilities of this job you’re applying for?” she said with sarcasm hanging off of her tongue. 

“Well, you’re astute. It’s just a receptionist job. I’m sure I can, it can’t be that hard,” you answered with a cocky half smile. You watched her scribble something on the clipboard and turned the page so the paper was blank. “You have no idea how insignificant you sound right now as an applicant, (y/n)”, the chief said. 

This was the first time she had addressed you by your name. You felt a twinge of heat rise from the challenge the woman across from you gave off. The more this woman wanted to push you, the more you wanted to push back. 

“And you have no idea what you’re missing out on,” you said. Chief Beifong rolled her eyes, and you notice she shifted in her chair to cross her right leg over her left. It wasn’t apparent when you first walked into the room, but the atmosphere felt much warmer and your body heat rose slightly under your blazer. 

You had never heard of the chief of police, or concerned yourself with government/political issues of republic city. You had always been part of the art scene; drinking a glass of wine at an art gallery opening where rich tycoons bid on extravagant paintings or sculptures. While you’ve frequented many art auctions in your day, you’ve never seen quite a work of art that compared to the woman sitting across from you. Earlier in the hallway, you were too distracted by your blatant fuck-up, but now that the sun reached its peak outside and peered into the chief’s office, the woman seemed to glow in front of you and you couldn’t help but stare. 

Apparently, the feeling was mutual. The woman stared into your eyes, and analyzed the rest of your face. You thanked the spirits you looked more than decent, and that the gray turtleneck accentuated your natural curves. “And you have no idea who I am, do you?” the chief asked. 

“No, I don’t. I just found out you are the chief of police 2 minutes ago, if that counts”, you gave a cheeky reply. You lean forward and the older woman’s smirk grows. You notice 2 scars that run across her right cheek, as your gaze lingers on the woman’s lips. 

With a huff, Chief Beifong stands up and crosses her desk to stand across from you, only several inches of space between you both. She leans her ass against the hardwood, and you feel your body start to buzz from your toes to your waist. 

“I will say, I like a person that doesn’t know who I am. Helps with the anonymity,” Beifong said.  
“And why wouldn’t you want anyone to know you?” you ask, with your cheeks almost burning as she holds your gaze. 

“I have many desires that only a select few people get to know about,” she said in a low tone. Her voice sounds delicious and it sends a chill across your skin. “That sounds a lot more intriguing than applying for a receptionist position,” you reply, “could I be considered for that position instead?”

The chief of police replied with a deep chuckle as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I can consider many positions for you to fill, (y/n).” 

Your mouth goes dry, but you start to feel wet between your legs. Her voice is low and rough, and you can feel a blush spreading across your chest. You thank the spirits a second time for choosing to wear the turtleneck. 

“What can I do to be considered?” you ask. You eye the clipboard that has now been ignored and is on the desk behind the chief. She follows your gaze and her eyes swing back to your face, scanning over your lips. All you want to do is yank on her gray hair and feel her soft skin pressed up against yours. You bet she tastes like coffee and bliss. It takes all of your self control not to slide onto your knees in front of her and test if that theory is correct. 

“Oh, now you want to know if you have what it takes? You seem like a brat,” Chief Beifong states. 

This isn’t the first time an attractive, middle-aged, woman of power has called you this. This is, however, the hottest woman who has done so. You’re reminded of the past middle-aged women who are well established that you’ve hooked up with. The women who have cars, jobs, houses and lives and you’ve been a plaything for them in multiple instances. Having rich parents led to making rich acquaintances, and many of them took a liking to your stubborn and untamed nature. Maybe Chief Beifong liked it as well. 

You look up at her from where she’s leaning against the desk. She smirks at you in a way that is so patronizing, and you start to feel soaked. She pushes some gray strands behind her ear and only having eye contact with her is agony. You feel a sense of bravery and push a little further. 

“If you think i’m a brat now, you should see me in bed,” you say as you lean in. You slowly reach out and touch her hand to gain some physical contact. She looks down at your hand grazing her fingertips and she bites her bottom lip and taps her nails against the wood. Thankfully, it’s only noon and you have the rest of the day to fantasize about the woman in front of you. She seems to be enjoying teasing you relentlessly with just her eyes and her lips. 

Chief Beifong reaches to your shoulder, pulling off an imaginary piece of lint from your blazer. Maybe it was real, but you aren’t thinking straight. She flicks it off onto the floor, brings her hand back, and slides her fingers through your long hair just above your shoulder. She clenches them around the strands and yanks a little. “I’d love to see that.” 

Your vision blurs instantly and you can’t close your lips fast enough to keep a soft whine from slipping. She still has her fingers tugging a little, holding tight, and her grin is wide. You’re so close to each other but still so far apart and your spine is aching. The older woman lets go of your hair, and you make sure not to whine this time, but you miss the pressure on your scalp. 

“For what it’s worth,” she says as she gets up and turns to sit in her desk chair once more, “you didn’t get the receptionist job.” She begins to scribble on the back of the interview protocol paper on the clipboard, tears a piece, and hands it over to you. 

“I didn’t get the job? I wonder what I’ll do now”, you say jokingly. You reach forward, accepting the note, and look down to read an address. 

“Meet me at that address at 9pm and you’ll see”, she said. You blushed at her words as your imagination began to flourish with explicit fantasies. “Now get out of my sight.” 

You follow her directions, standing up and turning towards the door. You walk slowly out of the office, giving the chief a decent view of the way your trousers hug your hips as you sway with each step. Before heading out, you turn to her direction and watched her gaze move from your lower half to your face, blushing as you caught her eyeing your ass. 

“I’ll see you at that address. Hope it won’t be too ‘bleak’ for you,” she said. 

Stunned, you gave her a nod, and closed the door behind you.


	2. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to layer your clothing in order to stay warm but also be able to take off articles of clothing if needed. 
> 
> If needed-- you remind yourself. You agreed to meet Lin at the address on the piece of paper, not knowing if sex was even on the table. You say this as you very blatantly dressed yourself in the most expensive lingerie set you own underneath your clothes. So maybe, sex was a possibility? Whatever the outcome, you were prepared.

“412 East Avenue, 412 East Avenue,” you repeat to yourself. You will never admit it, but you had the address memorized since the second you read it on the piece of paper Lin handed to you. 

You walked along the block while the moon hung high in the sky. A crisp air danced its way into the street that sent a chill down your back. It was that awkward time of year in Republic City where it’s warm in the daytime, but temperatures drop when the sun sets. With the change of season and Summer coming to a close, you decided to layer your clothing in order to stay warm but also be able to take off articles of clothing if needed. 

If needed-- you remind yourself. You agreed to meet Lin at the address on the piece of paper, not knowing if sex was even on the table. You say this as you very blatantly dressed yourself in the most expensive lingerie set you own underneath your clothes. So maybe, sex was a possibility? Whatever the outcome, you were prepared. 

What you weren’t prepared to see was an extravagant apartment complex that read “The Riviera” adorned in gold foil and cream accents, with 412 East Avenue written in black calligraphy underneath. As you entered the double doors, you stumbled into the lobby where you found immaculate, minimalist art on the walls, cushioned loveseats with fashionable throws and pillows overlooking a fireplace, high end porcelain flooring and 3 large chandeliers that illuminate the whole space. You hear running water and turn to the left to find an entire wall that served as a small waterfall feature leading into a low fountain with gold LED lights shining underwater. 

If the lobby itself was this magnificent, you thought of how decadent the residences and rooms would be. You turned around and noticed the front desk concierge busy on the phone, but you approached them nonetheless. You waited there, admiring the granite countertop that showcased a mix of grays with a hint of white. This, you thought to yourself, this is modern. 

The concierge hung up the phone and turned their attention to you. “How can I help you?”

“Hi there, my name (y/n). I am supposed to meet a resident here at 10pm,” you replied. You didn’t know what else to say, but you erred on the side of caution, as you recall the chief saying she kept her personal life very private. Best not to say her name.   
“Ah, (y/n), yes, we were informed to let you in as soon as you got here. If you turn to your right, you will see a row of elevators. Please take one to the top floor. You can press ‘penthouse’,” the concierge explained. 

“Thank you so much.” 

You turned and began walking towards the elevator. As you waited for the elevator to arrive, you were deep in thought. It wasn’t as if you haven’t seen an affluent lifestyle- your parents were bankers and stashed away more money than they knew what to do with. But, this, this was something else. This is old money rich. 

You were shaken from your thoughts as you heard a ding! And the elevator opened in front of you. You walked in and did as you were instructed. The elevator ride took longer than most, to the point where your ears popped at the altitude. The highest number on the elevator pad was a 74, meaning the penthouse was to be the 75th floor. 

The elevator doors opened and you took a step forward into the space. Your breath hitched at the view of the entire city skyline, shown through at least 24-ft. Floor to ceiling windows. Your heels echoed through the apartment as you took a few steps in and found a kitchen with stainless steel appliances, and a long, white marble kitchen island that could seat at least 6 people. You walk towards the kitchen and notice a sunk-in living room to your right, with 2 large deep gray sectionals that sit near a modern fireplace. Damn. 

You look at the kitchen counter and notice a note with her handwriting on it. 

Went out to get food, I’ll be back soon!

“Dinner at 10pm? She never gets a break, huh” you thought. Before taking a seat on one of the large sectionals, you remove your suede heels and leave them by the elevator. As you walk, you notice the floors are warm, and deduce that the floors have built-in under floor heating, one of the newest technological advances to come to the wealthier citizens of Republic City. 

You sit and begin to occupy yourself with one of the books left on the coffee table. You're a few pages in when the elevator rings, and you take a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You hear metal footsteps coming closer and look up to find Lin with a brown paper bag that she places on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey, let me help you with that,” you offer, standing up and walking towards her. She looks at you with a soft smile, eyeing you up and down again and realizes you are shorter than her just by a few inches. 

She hums a low chuckle as she takes out multiple food containers. “Hope you’re not allergic to seafood,” she says. Thankfully, you’re not, and you help space out containers as she keeps taking more out of the brown paper bag. “I’m not, but you know we’re only 2 people right? Looks like you’re about to feed your police crew right now.” 

Lin places the last of 6 take-out containers on the counter and turns to you, putting her hand on her right hip. “I didn’t know what kind of food you liked, so I bought different platters.”

A slow blush crept onto your face as you realized she bought food with the intention of also feeding you, and not solely herself. “You absolutely didn’t have to get me anything, chief.”

“Lin,” she responded, “you can call me Lin.” She turned around and opened a cabinet to get 2 plates and forks, and set it on the counter. You thanked the spirits she turned around because a heat spread to your chest at her permission to call her by her name. “Okay, Lin,” you said to see how her name rolled off of your tongue, “Do you always invite random, young applicants to your luxury apartments after they fail a job interview?” 

“Only the bratty, attractive ones”, she said as she used a fork to place shrimp and lobster stir-fry onto a plate. She didn’t meet your gaze, but could tell by the silence that your breath hitched. She wouldn’t tell you, but she felt your heart skip a beat when you heard her say “bratty”, for the second time that day. 

She served you the same food she served herself and walked to the couch, expecting you to follow. She chose to sit on the gray sectional on the right, while you walked over to the sectional on the left, careful to take the step-down into the sunk-in space. She set the plates down on the coffee table between both of you, and began to eat. 

After some moments of silence with the both of you eating your food, she looked at you with deep, inquisitive eyes. “You have so many questions, don’t you?” she asked. You nodded in the affirmative. “Alright, go ahead. I’ll show you how a real interview is done.” 

You made sure to finish chewing before asking your first question. “Is this your apartment?” 

“Yes, this is mine. I don’t live in it full-time; I have another place of residence closer to the headquarters. I come here when I have downtime and want to get away from work. The staff here are all professionals and are privy to some of my ventures, but I make it a priority that no one knows I own this penthouse.” she responds. You nod as you take note of her answer and move onto your next question. 

“You own this whole thing?” you ask, incredulously. She chuckles slightly to herself as she takes a bite of a shrimp and chews. “I am a Beifong. We’re known by a pet-flying boar insignia.” You meet her gaze with a blank stare. “Have you heard of Lao and Poppy Beifong, of the Beifong estates in Gaoling? It’s a town in the Earth Kingdom.” 

You look down at your food and think. “No, I’m sorry, I’ve lived a pretty niche life and didn’t learn too much about people in other nations” you respond. 

“That’s alright. They were my grandparents- incredibly wealthy and our last name holds a lot of power. I don’t let it define me, though. That’s why I have my other apartment closer to the station. Keeps me humble.”

Lin took a slight pause to continue eating, and moved onto a pork dumpling after finishing the noodles. “I know I come from money, but I make sure to work for it too. I understand the value of a yuan because I work very hard, but I never find satisfaction in buying things for myself.”

You saw this as an opportunity, so you take it. “What do you find satisfaction in?”

Lin stayed quiet as she finished her meal. Pensive, almost. Thinking about how to properly answer the question, and you think you misstepped. You were going to apologize before she cleared her throat and said, “When I told you earlier that I have certain desires, I meant it physically. I don’t know if that’s something you’d be interested in knowing.” 

Fuck. Why did she know exactly what to say to make your heart beat faster? You crossed your leg and played the reaction off and answered honestly. “I am very attracted to you, Lin. Tell me.”

“Look at you, ordering me around to tell you details of my sexual conquests? You don’t know how to wait and find out, do you?” She moved from the sectional to gather both finished plates and brought them to the kitchen sink as she continued talking. “Let me guess, you’ve always had everything you wanted fall right into your little lap, huh? Is that what you like?”

You still sat cross-legged on the couch as she looked at you from the kitchen island. “You might think I don’t know how to work because I’ve never had a job before, but I know I can work just as hard as you can.” You decided to play this game with her. If she wants to push, you’ll push back harder. Who doesn’t like a challenge? 

Lin put away the containers of food and polished off the plates and silverware in the sink. At hearing your remark, she smirked, pulling her right lip in a little grin. After drying her hands, she walked over to a drawer, pulling out a folder, and placed it on her lap as she sat across from you again. 

“I’m sure you can work hard and nothing would bring me greater satisfaction than watching you work for what you want,” Lin said. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on her thighs, gazing up at you. “I’m a woman that likes to provide support to my younger partners. Anything you want, I’ll get it for you. But you have to work for it.” She slides over the folder to you, and you pick it up, and scan it. 

It’s a confidentiality agreement between the two of you. As you continue reading, you realize it’s not only for confidentiality. Roles and responsibilities, safe words, punishments, rewards, names and titles, restrictions, limits and so much more were listed on the paper. Your eyes widen as you continue reading. 

“Oh,” you say slowly under your breath. You’ve never been in a relationship of this nature before, but the heat in your stomach encourages you to consider the option. 

“I am not saying you need to give me an answer tonight or anytime soon,” Lin says. You feel a slight relief so that you can continue to analyze logistics at your pace. “I’m interested in you,” Lin continues, “You have many qualities that I like in a partner, (y/n).” 

You feel a rush of confidence fall over you and you want to push Lin further. You put down the folder and lean back into the chair, arms wide with your eyes staring at her. “And what might those be, Lin?” 

Your cocky demeanor causes the older woman to laugh and she gets up, walks over to the sectional you are seated on, and sits close to you. The city lights shine in through the large windows and casts a soft glow onto her scars. She places her hand on your shoulder, similar to what she had done earlier in her office, and worked her way upward to the locks of your hair. 

“You are so smug,” she said as she tugged on your hair slightly again. You feel your body start to heat up, and the older woman’s body feels hot against your clothes. “You walk into my office, not knowing who I am, not knowing the power I hold, as police chief and a Beifong alone. And you think you can ‘wing it’ on an interview. So cocky.” She leans closer into you and her words echo into your head. You hate how easily her words are affecting you and you feel your mind run crazy with fantasies of stripping her down, laying her in bed, sprawled with nothing but a cigarette in her mouth and fucking her into next month. 

“Go on,” you say as you feel your breath hitch in your throat. You try to remain sly, but Lin sees right through it. 

“And that’s your problem,” she says as she lets go of your hair. She pushes the strands away from you, and places them behind your shoulders, creating an empty space along your neck. She looks at you with her green eyes, hesitant, but pleading. You nod your head, and she slowly moves in. Your body shudders as Lin’s mouth is next to your left ear, a cool breath landing on your skin as she speaks in a hushed whisper. 

“You are so full of yourself, you want me to talk about what I like about you. You’re so wiling to push me, that it makes me want to push you.” If you were standing, your knees would’ve given out and caused you to fall into her. Lin’s lips find their way to the crook of your neck and begin to suck, nip, and bite. Your head feels dizzy and you feel very wet having the older woman suck on your clavicle. You gain a sense of consciousness out of your daze and move your hand to her jaw as she continues giving you bites that send you into ecstasy. 

With your hand, you move her so you can look into her eyes, and she holds your chin. “Kiss me”, you plead, your voice breathy and yearning. She smirks at you. Spirits, that smirk.

She brings her left hand up to pull your chin between her two fingers and she kisses you. You whine in her throat as she presses her lips into yours, hard, dirty and breathy. You forget how to breathe as you feel her tongue enter your mouth, gaining a moan from Lin. Lin captures your lips and scrapes her teeth along them, and you whine again, desperate for her hands on your body. 

You feel Lin’s body move and there’s a sudden pressure on your upper half. Lin breaks the kiss to swing her left leg over your legs and straddles you on the couch. Her lips feel luscious and full, soft and plump against yours and you taste a hint of mint that makes your body limp in her arms. Lin bends her uniform off as her emerald eyes turn a shade darker, looking hungrily at you. You want to scream at the skin of her upper arms as it’s revealed. She’s left in a white tank top, slight abs peeking through as she heaves with her ever breath. She’s so fit, so built, and you whine again as Lin leans into you and kisses you deeply. She pulls on your bottom lip and sucks on it, causing it to turn redder with the friction. 

Your arms explore the newly exposed skins and travel along the older woman’s toned biceps. You’re desperate to put your hands on her, and they travel down her back, slightly lifting the tank top. You bring your hands up to her shoulders and begin to scratch a straight line down her back using all 10 fingers. She growls into you, and her knees sink into the couch as her grip on your neck tightens. 

You break the kiss and shift slightly upward to bite upon Lin’s collarbone, as she angles her head to the right, granting you more access. She moans and brings her fingers to your scalp, pulling with pleasure. You move your fingers to her lower abdomen, feeling the toned muscle against your fingertips as it fuels your desire. Lin’s breath is heavy as she revels in how good your mouth feels on her neck. She lets herself fall into you. She uses her hands to kiss you roughly, invasively, and your body shudders at the contact. “I want you,” she groaned into your ear. The words echo into your head and you feel yourself getting wetter. 

“Take me to bed,” you plead. Lin stands, looking at you, and in one swift motion, loops her arms underneath your knees and carries you, and you place your arms around her shoulders for better support. Your ass is weighted on her hands, and she squeezes as you begin to kiss her neck again. “Fuck, your ass,” Lin cries out, as she leads you down the hallway to a spacious bedroom. You chuckle from the crook of her neck as you take her compliment. “That’s what I want you to do, chief.” 

Lin metalbends the door open briskly, using one hand to carry you, and the other to flick her wrist. “Insane”, you thought to yourself. She had to be at least 50, but could carry you and metal bend at the same time. You were thrown down onto the bed and enjoyed watching Lin loom over you, standing at the end of the bed, getting you undressed. You helped take off the long-sleeved shirt and tank-top to speed up the process while Lin metalbended your zipper and button to swiftly take off your pants. 

Left only in your expensive lingerie that you intentionally put on, Lin is staring at you as you prop yourself up against the pillows, using your elbows to stare back. “Did you wear that specifically for me?” she asks you. You bite your lip and look at her, returning her smirk. Lin nods her head slowly, with a “hmph” leaving her mouth. She leans against the bedframe and studies you. “So you knew I’d fuck you, huh? Like the little slut you are?” 

You felt the cooling sensation of the silk sheets beneath you contrast with the heat emitting from Lin’s words. You stay persistent and know exactly how to push the older woman’s buttons. “I know you can’t resist me,” you state. You swear you see a slight red blush creep onto her chest, but the night sky doesn’t offer much confirmation. 

Your eyes wander to her shoulders and muscled arms while she removes her tank top to reveal her toned stomach. She lowers her sweatpants, where her undergarment shows off her v-lines that run from her hip bone to her pelvis. Her body is so toned, you whimper at the sight, your mouth watering. All you want is to kiss along the curvature and fuck her into total, screaming abandon. 

Lin hears your whimper and decides to tease you on it. “See something you like?” she says as she gets onto the bed and straddles you, knees on either sides of your hips. She holds herself up with no problems, and you’re yearning to feel her hands on your body. You can’t stop whining- it’s embarrassing in the back of your mind against the silk pillowcase, but you can’t stop your body from rolling up to try and achieve friction to reach where Lin is above you. She smiles down at you, using her index finger to trace your lips. “You’re so needy,” she says. You open your mouth slightly, and lick her finger voluntarily. You suck and Lin adds a second finger, with which your eyes flutter shut and you glide your tongue over them, hearing the older woman moan at the feeling. She spreads her two fingers open, and you lick the space in between the index and middle, sucking hard and letting go with a pop! 

“Baby,” Lin says through her moan. “What do you want?”

You want Lin’s fingers inside you. Want her hands all over you; wants- oh, fuck you want. 

You unclench your fingers from the sheets and trail Lin’s hand up her arm to meet her other hand in her grey hair, and you pull her down, hard, to kiss her again. You lick and bite upon her bottom lip, and you feel adventurous enough to tug on the thick strands. Lin grunts into your mouth at the feeling and hisses when you tangle her fingers and twist them. She’s so fucking hot, and when your eyes are closed, you feel every sensation with a new intensity. You can smell her skin, slight perfume, and sweat. You tug down, hard, and Lin is falling down on top of you, your breasts touching through the pieces of fabric. 

Wasting no time, you take off your bra as she takes off her bindings, panting as you both look at each other. Lin’s thighs are so strong and toned as she’s sitting on her feet, taking off the fabric. Her back is curved forward and little drops of sweat are running down her forehead and chest. You both toss the fabric to the floor and your nipples harden at the feeling of silk beneath you and the image of Lin in front of you. 

Once free, Lin’s fingers are digging into your breasts, pinching your nipples so hard that you yelp, and she moans as she slides her tongue over where her fingers are clamped. You hiss at the feeling, but don’t mind Lin using her teeth. She bites and nips all over your chest and skin, and you are in disbelief that she hasn’t used her fingers or her mouth where you need it most. She’s absolutely evil and makes you squirm beneath the sheets. 

“You’re so pretty, baby. All flushed for me,” Lin says as she circles her tongue around a soft bud. Everytime you hear her say “baby”, your stomach clenches in pleasure. Lin moves her fingers lower, until she reaches another piece of fabric, the edges of your underwear. She uses her nails to scratch along the sides of your hips, and she teases you until you feel like you’re going to snap. She grazes over the sensitive spot, over the lace of your lingerie, and you try to grind down to feel any type of contact. Lin lets you only for a few seconds.

She stops and brings her hands over to your sides once more. You whined at the loss and look up at her. She leans into you and asks, “What do you want?” She’s kissing your neck, agonizingly slowly. Your mind is barely coherent, but you manage a “fuck me” while Lin digs her fingers into your spine from the back. 

She’s laughing down at you, but it sends you waves of pleasure, down to your insides. Lin sits up on the bed again, and she isn’t touching you at all. You prop yourself onto your elbows to look at her, ready to beg. You’re sprawled out, hair is a mess, lips are plump and red. Lin’s eyes are on you, starting from the crown of your head, slowly going over your body, watching you clench your thighs together as you feel your wetness dripping onto the sheets. You feel goosebumps when she gives you a low chuckle at your squirming. “Use your words,” she orders. 

Lin leans closer into you and spreads your legs so that she can sit between them. She gets onto the bed, kneeling above you, and uses her index finger to trail up and down your right thigh. The sensation of her fingernail leaving faint marks sets your mind ablaze and you need so much more. 

“I want,” you start, and you’re trying to think of words while you’re pushing your ass into the sheets, wiggling around as Lin watched. 

“You want my hand on your ass? You want me to touch you?” the older woman’s voice is so quiet, you can barely hear her, but you moan brokenly, nodding frantically, pleading. You find Lin’s index finger over your mouth as she shushes you. You kiss it as she pulls her finger back. You feel her on your hips and she flips you over with no problem, with those hands and those arms- spirits she’s amazing. Your stomach is met with the cool, soothing sheets. 

“Fuck,” Lin mumbles to herself, “I love to see you from the front, but this view is delicious.” You blush at the compliment and arch your back slightly in order to lift your hips from the bed and hold your ass up for her. Lin grabs the side of your panties and pulls them lower. “Knees up”, she instructs you, and you follow, so that she can pull the garment all the way off. “Good girl.” 

You whine softly into the pillows at the praise. Lin picks up on it and presses you further. “All you do is whine for me. You can’t even tell me what you want, but you’re so needy. You’re not going to say a word,” the older woman stated. She takes your discarded panties, rolls them into a ball, and leans over your shoulder. With her left hand, she grabs your neck from behind and pulls you slightly up towards her. With her right hand, she takes the panties and orders you to open your mouth. You accept the order, and she stuffs your panties into your mouth, filling your cheeks. She gives you a kiss on your forehead as saliva starts to pool and drip down the side of your mouth. 

She returns to her position behind you, and slides her hands back up your legs so that both palms are flat against your ass, squeezing and kneading them. You feel Lin’s finger slide through the wetness on your inner thighs and she spreads you open, massaging into the skin. You can’t help but push back into her hands. 

“You’re greedy. Impatient.” Lin states. “You want my tongue?” You try to respond but find it to be a muffled mess with panties in your mouth, but spirits, yes, you do. Lin is laughing at you again, and you can feel her hot breath on your cold, wet skin. You want more, you want her to spank you, but how are you going to ask? A part of you thinks she knows what you want, and it’s even more agony that she will make you ask her. You raise your ass up to her, and she already knew before you needed to do so. 

“You want me to spank you, don’t you?” Lin giggles. Her right hand circles over your ass, and her left finger dips into your soaking pussy to give you a tease. You nod over and over, begging in your own way, as best as you could. She laughs and grips your waist tighter than she was before, and the flat palm of her right hand slaps onto your skin. 

“Mph!” you exclaim, nearly gasping while your mouth is stuffed. The pain stings and you can feel the heat growing from the contact, but you’re distracted as you feel Lin’s fingers dip between your folds and pumps in and out of you, your wetness slicking her hand. As quickly as it started, you’re empty again and Lin’s hand comes slapping down onto your bare ass. It hurts so bad- her arms are so toned and her arms have so much power. “Hmmm, baby”, Lin hums as she continued to spank you over and over and over again. Your ass is red with marks. After 3 spanks, she takes 3 fingers and fucks into you, hitting the right spot every time. You can feel your orgasm building, and you can’t stop it, and Lin can tell by how easy her fingers slide into you and you drip down your thighs. 

“I want to hear you, baby,” the older woman’s voice is like velvet. “Take out your panties and let me hear you beg.” You follow her instruction, and remove your panties from your mouth. You gasp for air. It’s so hot and heavy; you feel foggy and drunk, your head swirling with how turned on you are. 

“Lin, I’m close,” you babble, your words slurring. “Please, please, I’m so close” you beg, and she spanks you one more time, hard. You expected her fingers inside of you, but Lin’s tongue is immediately licking over your clit. Your face buries into the pillow and you grasp the sheets with your fists. Her tongue is warm on your pussy, licking you repeatedly. “Holy fuck, Lin!” you gasped, “Please don’t stop, please don’t stop fucking me.” You reach behind you and try and grab her hair to push her into you, deeper, harder, and faster. Your moans fill the room and your breathing becomes heavy. Your eyes shut from the pleasure.

Lin flips you over onto your back, and resumes licking your clit. The sensation gives you chills all over your body and you can barely feel your legs. She adds her fingers into you, pumping in and out, and your muscles begin to tense. Your feel your body coil, tighten and tremble as you take a sharp breath and holy fuck!- you’re cumming while Lin watches you unravel beneath her. She licks up and down your folds slowly, as her fingers continue to fuck you, helping you ride through the aftershocks. Slowly, she removes her fingers, and leaves light kisses on your inner thighs. She climbs up to kiss you sweetly after what feels like an hour-long orgasm washes over your body. You moan into her lips as your eyes are rolled back into your head. She kisses your chin, your closed eyelids, your forehead, and the crook of your neck. 

You’re so fucked out, basically in a haze, and it’s hard to open your eyes, but you can hear Lin moaning over you. You open your eyes slightly and find Lin removing her underwear, with which you take the opportunity to reach for her. You graze over her abs and reach her lips, and slowly, you add two fingers into her. Lin is soaking wet- she feels swollen and hot around your fingers and she bears down onto your touch. You let her thrust into you, listening to her heavy moans in your ear as she loses herself. Lin is dripping all over your fingers as you add a third finger for more intensity. “Spirits, yes,” she moaned.

You use your left hand to guide her up the bed, so that your head is in between her knees. She repositions herself, feeling empty without your fingers, and you use a pillow to elevate yourself. Your hands grip her ass, with your nails digging into her skin. Your tongue is on her and you lap up her wetness, and spirits- you wanted to eat her as if you hadn’t had a meal in weeks. She tastes so good, and she’s so wet for you, practically thrusting into your mouth and you use the flat of your tongue to hit every sensitive spot. You use your fingers and pump into her, sending her shocks of pleasure throughout her body. “OH fuck, fuck, fuck-” she starts to moan and tighten around your fingers. Her orgasm crashes through her body, and the sounds of Lin moaning makes you want to fuck her senseless all over again. Her teeth clench and her hair is a mess as she rides your face through the aftershock, her body in euphoria. Your free hand reaches up and smacks the soft part of her ass and she laughs down at you. 

“You are so smug, I should just suffocate you like this,” she says after she regains her senses. She lifts herself off of you, but collapses onto your body while her body still tingles. You gather her into your arms so that your breasts are pressed up against each other and you leave your warm hand on her ass, specifically where you smacked it. Lin smells so good as she lays on your chest. She brings the silk blanket to wrap around the both of you- grateful she took the upcoming weekend off, and gives you a kiss. “I definitely need to sign that contract,” you think to yourself. You both drift off into sleep with sticky fingers and wet thighs, excited to see what happens tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else needs a cold shower?


	3. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your thighs close together, and you grow even more sensitive to the feeling. Lin chuckles to herself, “I could do this all day.”

Sunlight begins to stream through the floor to ceiling windows and lands directly on Lin’s bare shoulder. The sun’s rays, even this early in the morning, cause a warmth that slowly wakes Lin out of her slumber. She notices that there is a weight across her abdomen, and realizes your arm lays there as you are still asleep. She gently sits up in the bed, eyeing the clock to see the time. It’s only 7am and considering how it is still early in the morning, she decides to let you sleep. 

Before leaving the bed, she leans her elbow onto her thigh and rests her chin onto her right palm and admires you. She sits on the sheets for a minute, admiring the soft skin of your back. She wants to press kisses from the middle of your back, starting from behind your neck and working her way down to just above your ass. She hums quietly to herself, thinking back to how much she enjoyed your company last night. Her mind drifts off to how well you fucked her, and how she wants you to do it again for hours into the night. 

You stir and move your head further into the pillow, and Lin takes the sheets and covers your back for some added warmth. Lin gets up and goes to the bathroom, taking her towel with her and decides to take a quick shower to start off her morning. She intentionally leaves the door open and as a few minutes pass, steam from the shower slowly trails into the room, and the scent of eucalyptus slowly causes your eyes to flutter open. 

You shift in the bed, slowly stretching your body and wonder to yourself why you feel so sore. Your body feels cool on the silk sheets beneath you, covering your naked body as it wraps around your waist and back. You turn over and lay on your back, where you notice a stinging on your ass. “Fuck,” you whisper. The slight pain reminds you of last night's endeavors with the Chief of Police, and you feel a warmth spread across your chest. You think about how she spanked you, and after 3 hard spanks, she used her fingers and fucked you so deep, you were dripping down your thighs. You think about the way she rode your face, cumming into your mouth as she gripped your hair, and you feel yourself already wanting more. 

Your mind listens to the faint sounds of the water trickling from Lin’s shower and you get up from the bed, stretch over, and walk to the mirror. You look at your naked body, flushed, nipples hardened from the central air and the hardwood floors touching your bare feet. You plant your feet on the floor and turn your hip slightly to the right, looking at your ass and seeing red marks on both cheeks. No bruising, but this will definitely sting just a little when you sit down. Lucky for you, you like the feeling. It reminds you of who put the marks on you and how that person, who is highly regarded with many accolades and years of impeccable service, likes to spank needy girls that misbehave only for her. And it’s all a little secret. 

You look at the bathroom door ajar, and take it as an invitation to come in. The mirror above the sink is fogged, but the scent is inviting. The glass doors are fogged as well, only giving you a blurry silhouette of Lin’s naked body underneath the running water. Through the glass, Lin sees you come in and slides the door open, giving you a smirk. “Care to join me?” she asks. 

You look at her from top to bottom, admiring the sight of her tits being wet and soapy. The invitation is too good to resist. “I’d love to,” you say as you climb into the shower alongside her, and you can’t help but smirk back at her. Lin looks so good under the water, squinting and rubbing some sleepiness out of her eyes, her gray hair soaked down her back, straightened. You feel the hot, steamy water wash over your body, and you let the steam envelop you, opening your pores and washing off last night’s fingerprints from your body. 

Lin turns you around so you are facing the shower head, and the water wets your scalp and travels down your back and falls over your ass that now faces Lin. She reaches for the body soap she had been using minutes ago and puts her hands on your shoulders. “Did you sleep well?” she asked. She squeezes some soap onto a loofa and lightly scrubs your body in methodical circles for good measure. You try to practice self-restraint from reaching behind for her body and pressing it against you. You want to kiss her bare lips and touch her abs that are under the soft swell of her breasts. You place your hands to the wall in front of you, pressing your fingers against the cold tile for stability. “Yeah, I slept extremely well,” you reply. 

Lin hums. “Good,” she says. She gathers your hair from your back and moves it over your left shoulder, your bare back now visible and giving her more access to lather and soap your backside. She takes a step back and eyes you down, and you feel empty at the loss of physical contact. Your body anticipates her touch again, and your curiosity spikes as you wonder where she’ll touch you again. You anticipate feeling the soapy loofa, but instead, are met with Lin’s index finger, slightly tracing down the spine of your back, running all the way down, and circling your right ass cheek. Her nail draws circles over the red marks she made on your body and she bites her lip, looking at how plump and red the marks are underneath the water. A flame grows inside of her and she wants to mark you in all places imaginable. She wants you to scream for her and hear you whimper at the sensuality of the pain, the stinging, the biting, making your knuckles turn white from gripping the bed. She practices self-restraint too. 

“I guess I left quite the mark on you, (y/n)” Lin says. Your eyes close as you take in the steam and you feel the loofa trace light circles over the small of your back and over your reddened cheeks. Lin takes the soap and reaches even lower, to the back of your thighs. You feel Lin’s palm in your inner thigh from behind, and she pushes your left leg further out, and she does the same to your right leg, spreading you slightly. “I-I guess you did,” you stutter at the new sensation of her palm in the inner of your thigh. She’s so gentle, and she moves like she knows what she’s doing. Lin’s face is serious when you turn back to look at her, but you can see her eyes smirking at you still, and she moves towards you to connect your lips in a messy, needy kiss. She kisses you thoroughly, deep and nasty and it trickles right down to your stomach. Lin’s fingers trickle too, following the flow of the water, over your breasts and just over your folds, ghosting across the skin ever so gently. 

You whimper and thrust into her hand, and she lets you as she slides a finger inside you, and you’re already so wet. Her finger fills you up just slightly and you want more from her immediately. You feel Lin’s left arm apply pressure to your left shoulder as she pushes you against the freezing cold tile wall in front of you, which makes you shiver and whimper again. She pulls so many humiliating noises out of you, and you haven’t known her for more than 3 days, yet you’ve never been more turned on in your life as you were last night, and it carries over into this moment. Your right cheek is pressed against the wall and Lin is holding your arms behind your back, with your hands laying just above the small of your back. Lin’s left hand is gripping both of your wrists, while her right hand adds a second finger into you with ease. 

Lin slowly fucks in and out of you, but she’s going to make you work for it. She’s going to try to talk to you about last night while she fucks you so good, just slowly, and you start to push your ass forward so that her fingers can go deeper and deeper into you. You don’t see it, but Lin’s eyes light up at how you start bearing down on her. Her fingers pump into you, slowly, in and out, in and out. A roughness develops and a sense of urgency creeps up your throat as your breath hitches.

“How are you feeling?” Lin asks. She adds a third finger into you, and tightens her grip on your wrists behind your back. Your face feels hot against the cold tile. The water from the shower head mixes from the small tears in your eyes as you feel stuffed with Lin’s fingers moving in and out of your cunt. In and out, in and out, hitting the perfect spot every time. You realize you haven’t answered her question and she grows impatient with you. Lin pushes deeper,  **_deeper_ ** into you to elicit a response. 

“I’m, I’m- fuck! Good, I..I like it,” you reply, your words in a breathy pant against the tile. Lin will know what you mean. She’ll know that you mean that you like when she gives you marks on your ass, and that you like watching Lin fuck you and it causes a low burn in your stomach. Lin laughs at you and grins at your answer, and she watches you squirm as her fingers keep fucking you, building your orgasm quickly. 

“Well I’m glad you like it,” Lin hums from behind you. She smirks at you, and you see it from the corner of your eye, over your shoulder. That goddamn smirk almost sends you over the edge. You’re nearly about to cum as she adds another finger into you, spreading you wide and feeling your wetness travel down your thighs and into her hands. Lin leans in closer to you, and keeps leaning, and you feel her body press against yours. Her tits are on your bare back, and you feel her arm against your ass as she continues fucking you. In and out, and- fuck, how does she keep leaning into you and she doesn’t run out of space? You’re soaking wet and you feel warm and stuffed, ready to feel released. You feel her breath over your left ear and she says “cum for me, (y/n)”. Your mouth is open, breathing shallow as the mist from the hot shower causes you to feel foggy. Lin kisses your cheek as you bite your lip, feeling her fingers pumping faster into you, deeper, so much  **_deeper_ ** . Your teeth sink into your bottom lip, almost drawing blood as you bite down, cumming and moaning, thrusting hard onto Lin’s fingers. She feels you tighten around her fingers as you cum for her- fuck,  _ oh spirits fuck _ \- you’re soaking wet, and your moans echo in the shower. She keeps fucking you with her right hand, and slows her pace as each pump sends waves of pleasure through your body. She releases her grip on your wrists and moves it to the front of your body against the tile, holding you up as your knees go weak. Your breathing slows and you still feel her inside of you. Your body trembles as she slowly fucks you, gently and deeply, and you want her to keep going, but you don’t know if your body can handle it. She takes her fingers out of you, her hand covered in your mess, and she spanks your pussy, causing you to squeal at the sensation. Your body is so sensitive and Lin takes advantage of it. She turns you around and Lin looks at the blush that has spread across your chest, satisfied with herself. Your nipples are so pink and hard from your orgasm and Lin feels the urge to lick over them.

You take Lin’s face into your hands and kiss her deeply, hungry for her taste. Lin takes her index and middle fingers and bring it to your clit, rubbing slow, hard circles. “Oh my fucking-,” you can’t finish the sentence and you bite into Lin’s shoulder. Your body is tight and coiled, she’s working you up  _ again _ . “Hmm,” Lin hums contently, as she watches you lose control. “If only you could see yourself right now,” she said. Her words make you feel hot inside, the sheer knowledge of knowing Lin loves to fuck you and watch you cum for her drives you crazy. You use the last remaining strength you have to lean into her and place four fingers onto her clit, rubbing in circles, mimicking her movements with you. Lin bites the inside of her cheek at your touch, and she lets out a breathy moan into your ear. Your free hand cups Lin’s breast and rolls the bud between your thumb and index finger. “You’re so bad”, she says, and her pupils are wide, in a haze as you fuck her. Lin’s body is vibrating beneath your fingers and you both groan while you fuck each other, pressing deeper and harder into each other. You pull Lin tight, kissing her, and she throws her free hand over your shoulders to bring you closer. Your bodies are pressed against each other and she kisses back without hesitation. Both your orgasms are building and it’s overwhelming, and you feel Lin’s breathing get heavier against you. You take this opportunity to send her over the edge as she keeps moving against your fingers and you feel how sticky she is. The pace of Lin’s fingers on your clit slow as she is overtaken by the way you fuck her and apply pressure onto all the right spots. Lin is nodding her head up and down, “yes, yes,  _ yes _ ”, her eyelashes fluttering, “don’t you fucking stop.” Her head falls back against the wall and she’s so high-strung in front of you, tight in her stomach. She stops touching you, and she takes in the pleasure you’re sending through her body. She’s going to cum for you with your hand between her thighs, and you keep your eyes on her while she makes that deadly eye contact with you, and she melts. Your fingers rub so much faster now, her head is spinning, and her eyes roll back. “Just like that?” you tease her, and she holds herself up against the wall so she doesn’t collapse. She breathes heavy, then heavier, and she gasps into you, moaning and her orgasm washes over her in wave after wave. Her body trembles as you feel your fingers get soaked and sticky, and you let her ride through as her hips grind against you, chasing the high feeling. 

Lin’s eyes are glazed over, looking dizzy but well-fucked. She grabs at the back of your head, fingers pulling on strands of your hair as she pulls you in for a kiss. She bites your lip and pulls it towards her, and you moan, and she lets go and kisses you once more. “You,” she says, pausing to take a breath “are going to be the death of me.” You laugh quietly, smirking up at her as she exhibits an afterglow. “Not my fault you couldn’t keep up with me,” you say, smugly. Oh, you’re in for it. Within seconds, Lin’s eyes grew a shade darker as she heard your words as a challenge. You clench your thighs together at her disposition and you don’t know what to expect. 

*

Both of you continue with your shower and finish up. You turn off the valve as Lin reaches for the towel that’s hanging near the door and dries herself off. She passes it to you, and you begin to dry yourself off as well. You follow Lin’s lead back to the bedroom and both get changed independently. The tension in the air hangs, and your body still feels just as tight as it did moments ago since Lin never finished you off. You wonder if this is part of your punishment for the smug remark you made. It’s quiet in the room, with just the sound of a few water droplets coming from the shower, faint and far. Lin is already half dressed in her tank top and pants, and she watches you from the corner of her eye as you finish applying lotion to your body. You reach for your panties before Lin’s hand wrapped around your right wrist, she looks at you and says, “Before you put anything on…” She walks over to a drawer near the bed, and your eyes watch her as she metalbends an item into your view. You gulp, and she walks towards you, holding a 20-karat gold ben wa set. “Put this inside of you.”

You let out a breath and look into her emerald eyes. Lin notices your hesitance and leers down at you with her demanding stare. She’ll play your game. She, for the second time today, spreads your legs and dips her fingers into you. “Good thing you’re still wet for me,” she says. You shudder at the contact of her fingers, and want her to stay there. She slowly takes the beads and presses them against you. You jump slightly at the coldness of it. She teases you and slowly, pushes one bead into you, and a low moan escapes you as you feel the bead stretch you. “One more,” she instructs you, and your gaze focuses on a mark on her shoulder as she pushes the second bead into you. “Oh, fuck-,” you exclaim at the second one, feeling stuffed with the coldness and the stimulation. “Good girl,” Lin rewards you with a kiss on the forehead. 

“If you think I can’t keep up with you, you’re terribly wrong,” she retorts, “now get dressed.” You follow her order and can’t come up with any rebuttal. Your cheeks redden at the feeling and with every movement, pleasure washes over you. Lin leans her shoulder against the doorframe, arms crossed and watches you squirm. You breathe heavy as you adjust and put your discarded pants from last night on again; you try to put them on slowly, and the ball slides against a sensitive spot inside you. You nudge and push through, pulling your pants on and gripping them as the ball nudges you just right. “I have a conference brief for the press today, (y/n), I don’t have all day,” Lin orders. You look at her, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. You pull your shirt over your head, and you know she is teasing you. She responds by walking out down the hallway, into the large kitchen, now illuminated by daylight, that you hadn’t seen before. You follow her lead, walking slowly behind her, and you gasp slowly with each step. 

Lin takes out some leftover food from the fridge, and you take a seat at the counter across from her, watching. You eye the folder that contains the agreement you briefly looked over last night, and remind yourself not to leave it here. “Here, eat a little,” she says, as she passes you a plate of some food from the previous night. “If you don’t have anything to do today, I’d love to take you out for lunch after my debriefing,” Lin said, eating some of the food along with you. Your body tried to focus on everything around you; the sound of the fireplace, the bustling city outside, the clock ticking in the kitchen, the ball vibrating against your-

“Yeah, I’d like that,” you let out with breathy speech. You both eat quickly, making up for the time spent in the shower. If there was one thing Lin was, it was professional. She isn’t the type to be late to anything, especially if it involved the press. You gather the plates together and place them into the sink while Lin bends her armor onto herself, and you watch as the belt around her clings to her slender waist. God, she’s amazing. “Ready?” Lin’s voice takes you out of your thoughts, and your eyes land on her. “When you are,” you respond. 

* 

Lin arranged a car service to pick her up from The Riviera, and you two share a comfortable- or maybe comfortable for  _ one _ of you- to the station. Your right hand covered your mouth as the car ran over a bump in the road, causing you to gasp as the ball inside you nudged. “Feeling alright?” Lin looks over at you, with her knowing smirk, teasing you. “Perfect,” you tease back. “So smug”, Lin hums next to you. Slowly, her index and middle finger extend and move upward, and you bite down on your lip-  **_hard._ ** You look at her, realizing what she’s doing, and your muscles clench around the balls that went deeper inside of you. You roll your hips experimentally, enjoying the feeling, but biting your lip so as to not draw attention from the driver. You can’t believe she’s doing this. Your body heats up and feels the way they vibrate and nudge against the sensitive spot like a warm, rolling fire. You feel so tight, from Lin not finishing you while you fucked her this morning, and now these balls that she can control with just the flick of her wrist make you feel even more on edge. An excitement grows in your stomach as you both have this shared secret that no one knows is happening between you two. 

The car halts to a stop, and there are a few reporters and chairs set up in front of the police headquarters. “Wait for me when I’m done,” Lin instructs you, and you nod your head. You take a seat near the back, where there is more room, and Lin meets with the top of her police team to reconvene before speaking to the press about the current, high-profile case. Your breath hitches as you try and get comfortable in the chair, your weight shifting and you try not to draw any attention to yourself. 

Reporters and camera-people begin to clamor as Lin walks up a few steps and approaches a podium. She looks immaculate under the flashing lights, like absolute royalty, and you cannot believe you didn’t know her before. You bet you can find more than a handful of her pictures in the newspaper as she is well-regarded and many reporters wanted to be the first to print her word out for the news. 

Lin addresses the crowd, and begins speaking, causing the rest of the audience to sit down into their chairs and listen. Lin read and provided facts from the sheet in front of her and gave a captivating speech about how the police force has been operating throughout the most recent months. While she addressed the audience, she caught your gaze near the back row of the audience, and continued reading. She lifted her hand up to emphasize a point, and flexed her wrist slightly, and you felt the balls inside you move, and your body involuntarily clenched against the feeling. You cover your mouth with your right hand and she smirks while she reads. “There’s no way she’s doing this,” you think to yourself. 

Lin continues with her speech, captivating the audience, and you, more than anyone else. “Finally,” Lin says, “protecting Republic City will always be at the forefront of our minds as your civil servants. We serve to one: protect-” 

Lin’s index finger comes into view; fuck. She begins to bend, with extreme subtlety, and you feel the balls move inside you with Lin’s index finger causing it to move forward in pleasure. Your breath hitches.

“Two: serve-”

Lin’s middle finger comes into play and your mouth parts open. With her two fingers, she moves them up and down, causing the balls to vibrate within you. To the untrained eye, Lin appears to merely be addressing her audience, captivating them with her words. Absolutely no one could tell she is thrusting the beads into you, deeper every time. Fucking hell. 

“Three: lead-” 

Oh god how many more are there. A third finger comes into view while Lin lists the duties of her police force. With the three fingers, you feel the bead slide against you, and your thighs are trembling at the friction it gains. She’s so controlling. You bite your lip and dig your nails into your skin as you feel stuffed. She’s teasing you in public, and you see patches of stars thanks to the beads and Lin’s glare. 

“Four: enforce”

Please let this be the last one. Her fourth finger is shown and she slowly moves her hand down, which just looks like she is emphasizing her statement, but in reality, she moves the ball lower into you, in a rhythm that causes you to sweat lightly. Your cunt clenches from the internal stimulation of the beads and the visual stimulation of her stare, even from so many yards away, she still controlled you with ease. You feel tight and the balls keep thrusting into you, causing you to yelp slightly. People sitting beside you look over, and ask if you are okay. “Oh I’m fine thank you,” you whisper, so as to not interrupt the Chief’s speech. 

“And lastly, five: prevent”

Lin looked at you more intensely this time, since you were not able to keep quiet and gained the attention of someone next to you. You know you’ll be punished for that one later; more than this current punishment you’re in. Her five fingers were up, with her palm facing out at the audience. You start to sweat as you don’t know how much more stimulation you can take. You breathe heavy and it makes Lin want to keep going, keep thrusting into you, and plunging her way into your tight pussy until you can’t take it any longer. You eye her palm, and in a swift motion, she closes her palm into a fist and brings it down onto the podium, out of view. 

You nearly fell off of your chair as Lin’s movement caused the ball to push deeper into you, and your eyes fluttered shut. It’s as if Lin is present, fucking into you, and making you feel more full than anything. Lin is content to have the reminder that she controls your pleasure. You clench as you try to keep them inside. The more slippery they got, the more often she felt them start to slide again. 

It. Was. Maddening. 

“These are only some of our responsibilities we set for ourselves in keeping this city safe,” Lin continues. With a few more closing remarks, she ends her speech and the reporters resume taking pictures and recordings of her. She walks off of the stage and her next in command takes the podium, asking the press if they have any questions. You thank the spirits that she finished, but a pit in your stomach- along with the balls- make you feel like she isn’t done just yet. 

* 

The once busy crowd in front of you dispurses and slowly, the event comes to a close. You are standing near the end, waiting for Lin to finish up with her team. A few minutes pass, and you find her approaching you, looking just as stunning in the daylight as she did last night when she was illuminated by the moon's glow. 

“You seemed so captivated in my speech” she looked at you, incredulous. She eyed you up and down, and you huffed at her in response. “I absolutely was.” 

You both wait for Lin’s car service to arrive, and she thinks of where to take you for lunch. Considering you both ate too quickly in the morning, a filling brunch spot would suffice. The car service arrived, and Lin gave directions to a popular bistro that served different cuisines that were sure to cater to both your appetites. 

* 

A waiter sits you both down at a table next to the window, where you can look to your right and watch the bustling city come to life with people going to work, commuting to school, or anything in between. You bite your lip as you sit down, and Lin notices the redness in your cheeks. You look flushed, and your eyes feel dizzy with every pulse of pleasure the beads send you. You can barely answer the waiter as he repeats his question that you apparently missed.    
  
“And you?” they asked. You went blank, you weren’t paying attention. “Um, I-”

“She’ll have the same as me,” Lin answers for you. You didn’t realize that Lin ordering for you would cause a spark in you. You like getting pampered, you’ve had a natural adversary towards the upscale life, and Lin ordering for you makes it all the more satisfactory. 

The waiter nods and returns back to his station to put the order in. “You have to pay more attention to things around you (y/n),” Lin instructs. Her green eyes peer into yours and it makes you crazy in the best way. Her right hand rests on your knee under the table, and you wish you had a dress so you could feel her skin touch yours. The piece of fabric makes you yearn for skin to skin contact, and all you want is for her to finish you off. You’re desperate, clingy and needy since this morning. She’s edged you for what feels like decades, and you feel like you’re ready to explode. 

“It’s hard to pay attention when there’s- ah” you stop mid-sentence and notice Lin’s left hand on the table. She moves her wrist, and it causes the balls to shift inside you, making you clench. Your thighs close together, and you grow even more sensitive to the feeling. Lin chuckles to herself, “I could do this all day.” 

A short time passes, filled with heavy breathing and trembling movements, but the waiter arrives with your food and drinks. You take advantage of Lin’s eating as a break from her slow, torturous movements. You breathe deeply as you make your way through your meal, and swallow. You drink some of your water, and engage in short conversation with Lin, making sure not to tease her more than you already are. Some water from your cup spills onto your clothes as you felt a ball slip and you needed to clench on it again, feeling a small spasm. You needed to control this. 

“Oh, that’s no good. It’s all over your shirt, here, let’s get you cleaned up,” Lin said. She pushes her chair out and stands up. She walks over to you, places her right hand over your left shoulder, and pulls your chair out as you stand. You follow her to the bathroom, your legs slow and unsteady, barely feeling able to keep yourself upright. 

Lin holds the bathroom door open for you and you step in, greeted with the scent of lavender next to the sink and a large mirror, with circular glass bulbs arranged on its frame to illuminate a warm, golden light. Lin closes the door behind you. With a swift movement, she bends the door locked. Simultaneously, she bends the balls inside you and your eyes shut and you whimpered just a little. 

Lin ‘tsked’ softly, walking behind you, looking at the reflection in the mirror. Your eyes were pleading, and you looked fucked out without Lin laying a finger on you. You lean against the sink, both hands gripping the granite, and you look at her as she talks to you through the reflection. 

“It would be so  _ inconsiderate  _ of you to lose control of yourself like that here,” she looked at you. “I guess I’ll have to take care of you so that doesn’t happen.” 

You breathe heavily and gasp as Lin shifted your leg up to chase the ball deeper in. Heart pounding, you shakily stand to make sure you have a good clench around the balls inside of you. “Lin-” you plead, “I need you to fuck me.” 

“Where are your manners?” she replies. 

“Please,  _ please _ ,” you beg, “please fuck me, I want you so bad. I want you to make me cum.”

“This morning wasn’t enough for you? You’re so greedy. You’re such a greedy slut,” Lin says, looking down at you. She places her hands on either side of your shoulders, and she lowers you so that you are bent over the sink. Using her bending, she unbuttons and unzips your pants, pulling them down along with your panties. They’re soaked through, absolutely a mess and Lin chuckles to herself. She bends forward to bite at your ass cheeks, still slightly red from last night's events. 

“Lin, I-”, you pant, arching your back and pushing your ass higher into her mouth, “we really can’t be in here, I-”

Lin shushes you from behind, rubbing the tips of her index and middle fingers down through the folds of your pussy, spreading her fingers and holding your lips apart. “You want me to stop?”

“ _ No _ ,” you whimper, and your fingertips are white where you’re clutching at the sink. Slowly, Lin bends the balls out of you, one by one. Your wetness squeezes out and dribbles down your inner thigh. Your breathing shallows and you feel so ready for her. “Can you fucking…” you trail off, your voice needy with want, “get the fuck on with it.” 

Your chin drops to your chest as Lin pushes three fingers inside of you, presses and twists and wiggles until you’re pleading for more. You sigh at the feeling. She didn’t bother teasing you with one finger or two because you’ve been stuffed all day. Feeling Lin pump her fingers into you with ease makes you wetter by the second. You shunt your ass backwards to take her deeper into your pussy. 

Fingernails scrape your skin as your shirt is bunched up from behind with Lin’s free hand and she roots around to pull it up over your breasts. “Take it,” Lin snarls under her breath, her voice harsh and raw, as you lock your elbows and grind back into her, quiet moans dripping from your mouth. She spreads her fingers inside your pussy and you flush at the liquid that drips onto the floor when she starts to fuck you roughly. You’re huffing heavy breaths out from deep in your chest as Lin fills you, and you grunt when she grabs you by your hair and drags your head up. “Look” she mutters, her eyes meeting yours in the mirror. She tugs at your hair again so that the length of your neck is exposed. You watch in the mirror as your throat contracts when she swallows. There’s saliva pooling at the corners of your open mouth and your eyes are rolling back in your head. Lin keeps fingering you, yanking softly on your hair to keep your head pulled back. Your tits bounce on your chest with the force of Lin thrusting into you; they’re spilling out of your bra and you feel them sticking together with sweat. Your mascara runs over your cheeks and your lips are swollen. You don’t know if they’re swollen from kissing Lin or biting your lips so much. Your back is arched and you can see Lin’s toned forearm pumping beyond the swell of your round ass. Your forehead is sticky with sweat and your hair is a mess from being pulled; you look obscene. “Look at yourself,” Lin growls from above you. 

You’re more interested in watching Lin with those piercing green eyes. You try to focus on her face, or her sharp jawline as she clenches her teeth. You watch the way Lin’s eyes flicker from watching your tits in the mirror to down at your reddened ass cheeks in front of her, then back again, like she can’t decide which she wants to watch more. Your mouth hangs open as you try to catch your breath, the air stuck in your throat where it’s being stretched out. You stare into the mirror as you watch Lin fucking into you, being jolted forward as her hips bump into you, stuffing herself deeper and deeper into you. Your eyes roll again when Lin squeezes a fourth finger into you and spreads you wide. They draw loud, filthy wet sounds from your pussy as you drip around them. “Fucking  _ fuck _ , Lin!” you cry out, “just like that, don’t you fucking stop!”

“I want you to cum for me,” she orders, shoving her fingers so deep and rough into you that her knuckles stretch the tender skin of your entrance and it feels. so. fucking. good. Using her left hand, Lin grabs your ass, causing you to laugh and glance at her in the mirror. You see a soft smile creep across Lin’s face and she really does love that ass of yours. Her smile disappears when she meets your eyes on hers, and her face hardens. She spanks you once, quick and sharp, grinning at the moan it shocks out of you. She does it again and you can feel your body on fire, getting hotter and hotter. Your thighs are trembling and you’re dripping all over Lin’s hand as she fucks you and slaps you. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you take a breath, “holy fuck!” you grind down  _ hard _ and you cum all over Lin’s fingers. She feels you tighten. The teasing of the ben wa balls cause your orgasm to last so much longer and Lin is drenched. You’re panting heavily and clenching tight around Lin, wringing every last twitch of pleasure from them. You gasp for air and your body is pulsing with ecstasy. You feel your blood racing in your body, and you slowly regain your composure. 

Lin pulls out of you and her touch is gentle as she helps you stand upright, rubbing slowly over your lower back as it twinges from being bent over. She turns you around so you can lean against the sink, your ass propped on the edge, feeling the cool sensation of the granite. Lin pulls your panties and pants up for you, leaving a kiss on your right hip. She bites on your left nipple before she tugs your shirt back down over you. She takes her time putting you back together, as she had when she was taking you apart. You look almost presentable once she’s done, still panting slightly. Your face is flushed, with makeup all over your face and your lips covered with indents from bites. Your clothes are straightened out, and your hair is in a ponytail, not appearing as such a mess. 

You’re not sure how many minutes have passed, but you’re in bliss. Your panties are absolutely uncomfortable and you feel your wetness against the friction of your underwear and pants. You wonder how you’ll make it past your meal. Hopefully no one heard anything, and hopefully the waiter didn’t think you ran out on the food. 

You look over your shoulder and watch as Lin washes her hands. You look at her reflection in the mirror and she winks at you. If it weren’t for the steady grip you had on the sink, you’re sure that would’ve sent you to the ground. You don’t notice it at first, but she is also washing off the ben wa balls and this causes you to blush at her. She follows your gaze, smiles, and comments on it. 

“You drive me up the fuckin’ wall.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's the same positions i'm gonna switch it up soon i'm sorry lol but thank you all for the love!


	4. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You place your fingers on the intricate lace and pull the ribbon off to open the box. You’re met with a small card that reads, “I want to see you in this tonight”, with what you recognize as Lin’s handwriting. You put the card to the side and unwrap the tissue paper covering the gift.

You glance at the clock- 2:43pm, and you internally rush yourself as you know the car service is picking you up soon. It was Friday night, and Lin had indicated she had the upcoming weekend off and wanted to spend it with you. She arranged for you to be picked up at 3pm at your apartment and you’re running across the living room frantically trying to put on a pair of shoes. You walk over to the mirror hanging on the wall near the bathroom and brush over your hair. “There’s no reason to be nervous,” you tell yourself. Maybe it wasn’t a feeling of nervousness, but instead, anticipation and excitement for the upcoming evening. You never know where the night will take you; Lin is always unpredictable and secretive, but that’s one of the aspects you love about her. 

Your heels click throughout the apartment while you grab your keys, wallet and pull on your coat. You wear a turtleneck to cover a hickey Lin left you on the lower part of your right neck. You feel yourself get warm at the remembrance of the sexual encounters you’ve shared with her. 

You step out of your apartment, locking the door behind you, and walk to the elevator making your way down to the lobby. You walk across the foyer, waving goodbye to the doorman, and notice the car waiting for you, like clockwork- 3:00 pm. 

The man opens the door for you as you get in, and proceeds to close it after you’ve adjusted yourself. He gets into the drivers seat and confirms your ride. “Service for (y/n), ordered by Chief Lin Beifong. I will be taking you to the Riviera,” he states. You nod your head in the back, “thank you.” 

The man begins to drive and you look out of the window, watching the scenery pass you by. After a few minutes, at a red light, the man turns to you and holds out a medium sized box in your direction. “The chief instructed me to give you this,” he said. You look up at him, confused, but take the box willingly as he turns around and begins to drive as the light turns green. 

The box itself was matte black, with a black bow and gold trim. You place your fingers on the intricate lace and pull the ribbon off to open the box. You’re met with a small card that reads, “I want to see you in this tonight”, with what you recognize as Lin’s handwriting. You put the card to the side and unwrap the tissue paper covering the gift. 

Your eyes widen at a pair of leather bondage cuffs in emerald green and gold accents, with a matching, thin leather collar connected by a metal heart in the middle. Some redness spreads across your face and you glance up to see if the driver had seen you open the gift, but to your benefit, his eyes are on the road. You don’t know how much these gifts were, but they look much classier and more expensive than what you’d imagine. You smile at the idea of Lin spending yuans on you, especially for her own pleasure. She wants to see you in these gifts, wants to fuck you senseless, maybe even break the cuffs and collar to buy you another set. You feel your body get warm as you think about arriving at the apartment, putting on the cuffs, placing the collar around your neck and waiting like a good girl for the Chief. 

You close the box and try to keep your thoughts clean in order to calm yourself. You lay the box on your lap, holding it with both hands, as you watch the scenery drive past by the window. In a few minutes, you’ve reached the apartment, and the driver instructs you to stay in your seat until he walks across the car to your side, opening the door for you. 

“Thank you,” you say graciously, stepping out of the car, “you don’t have to do that.” The man nods and says, “I’ve been instructed to treat you with great care and assistance. You shouldn’t have to want for anything,” he says. 

“Well, I appreciate your efforts. Thank you again,” you reply with a small smile. The man nods and recedes into the car, driving off. You walk into the lobby, waving hello to the concierge, but making your way into the elevator. You’ve frequented the apartment enough to get around on your own. You smile to yourself as you know the staff recognizes you as Lin’s... ‘partner’, but you are intrigued at how they don’t know you are also basically her fuckthing. You start to blush as the elevator rises to the 75th floor. 

You walk into the apartment, and with a  _ ding! _ the elevator closes behind you and proceeds back to the lobby. You know Lin won’t arrive until after 5pm, so you decide to make yourself comfortable. You turn on the fireplace that sits between the two sectional couches and it roars to life, casting light embers into the apartment, granting warmth into the room. You eye the contract agreement that you signed last week and left on the kitchen counter. The envelope remains in the same place you left it, and you wonder if the Chief even read it over. 

You walk over to the bedroom and place the giftbox on the bed, a feeling of excitement washes over you as you glance at the cuffs and collar once more. You bring yourself to the kitchen and help yourself to a steamed bun from the refrigerator and walk over to the couch to snack on. You pick up a book from the coffee table in front of you, lay down, and begin reading about different forms of bending and how the elements act as an extension of yourself. As a nonbender, you’ve always been fascinated at bending, but questioned the ways you would use it if you ever could. You’re 25 pages deep into the book and full from the steamed bun when a  _ ding! _ shakes you out of your thoughts. 

“Oh no,” you mutter to yourself. You sit up quickly and glance at the clock. “4:35pm, what the fuck is she doing here so early?!” you think in a panic. Your heart races, but your body is stuck on the couch. You look at the elevator as it opens, and Lin steps into the apartment, wearing her thin coat with the belt tied around her waist, her work bag over her shoulder, and her wallet in her hands. 

She walks over to the coat rack in the hallway and removes her coat to hang it up, and you stand. You gulp and watch her walk over to the kitchen counter in silence, unsure of what to do. You’re not sure if she notices your presence at all. “Of course she does,” you think to yourself, “seismic sense.” She hasn’t looked at you, said a word to you, or acknowledged you in any way. She continues with the minutiae of her tasks, taking off her armor, leaving herself only in her white tank top and pants, and you feel your heart rate starting to quicken. You’re sure she senses that too. 

You’re not sure whether to speak up. The thought crosses your mind and you take a breath before beginning to speak when she promptly interrupts you. 

“H-hi-”, you start.

_ “My instructions were for you to wear what I bought you.” _

She’s direct and curt. Her tone is deep and irritated, but sounding seductive and orderly at the same time. You gulp and want to explain that you didn’t expect to see her home earlier than she usually does. Would that help? 

A pause passes by and in a second, you decide you want to explain yourself in your defense. “I-,” you begin, “I didn’t expect you to be home this early. I thought you finished work at 5-”

Lin put her hand up, indicating for you to stop talking, and you followed as if your life depended on it. She walked towards you, slowly, with her eyes fixed on you, watching you squirm. She looked down on you, as you were shorter even with your heels on, and you look straight ahead, not daring to share contact with her eyes. Lin traced her index finger around the collar of your turtleneck, dragging it down towards her, and gave a small smile when she found the hickey she left on your neck. The slight contact of her finger faintly tracing your neck drove you wild- you wanted her to fuck you right then and there, you’re so ready for her and so  _ goddamn needy _ . 

“Take your clothes off,” Lin commanded. You did as you were told in silence, stripping down to nothing. Your bare body grew cold and your nipples perked at the slight loss of clothing. You thank yourself for turning on the fireplace, and you find some warmth as the soles of your feet touch the heated, hardwood flooring. 

“Kneel.” 

You glanced down at the hardwood floor, then back up to Lin. “But-”

“I’m  _ not _ asking you. I’m  _ telling _ you.” Lin put her hand on your shoulder, and with slight pressure, guided you to the floor. 

“Put your hands flat on your thighs. Eyes down.”

Once more, you did as you were told. 

“Do  _ not _ move,” Lin ordered. Once she was sure you were still, she walked away. You could hear her walking around into the kitchen, then the bathroom, other rooms you knew she didn’t need to go into. She was making you wait and it was agonizing. A few minutes passed and she came back to approach you. She patted you on the head with a, “good girl,” and walked away again. 

“Fuck,” you think to yourself. Lin was clearly trying to break you, trying to get you to move. She knew the hardwood hurt, especially kneeling on it for the prolonged amount of time. You were sure more than 15 minutes had passed. And there Lin was, moving around her apartment as if you didn’t exist. 

You hear Lin in the bedroom, opening and closing drawers. You recall that you left the gift on the bed, fully intending to get into them, but time decided otherwise. Your body grew accustomed to the loss of clothing, and you were fixated on your hands touching your thighs. The warmth grew from the palms of your hands and the contact of skin, but you wanted more. You  _ craved _ more. You  _ need _ her to touch you. 

With your eyes down, your perceptions were dependent on the sounds you heard. You used your peripheral view to try and catch a glimpse of Lin, hoping to gain any form of acknowledgement. Lin came back into the living room, but you couldn’t see anything except for her ankles, which made you realize she removed all of her clothing as well- or at least you hoped so. She was just standing there, peering over you through her stands of gray hair and lashes. She was waiting for you to move, but you wouldn’t. No craning of the neck, no movement of the eyes, just your breathing getting harder to control with her standing so close to you. 

“Hands flat on your thighs. Eyes down,” you reminded yourself internally. 

Lin reached down, so  _ so  _ close to you, and grabbed the book that you were reading no more than an hour ago, and sighed. Her breath was near your ear as she bent down, causing a warmth to wash over you. She closed the book, walked back to the bookcase and placed the book into its appropriate slot. Still, no contact. 

She turned around and walked over to the coffee table, picking up the plate you used to eat the steamed bun. She took one step towards the kitchen to place the dish in the sink, and she caught you shifting out of the corner of her eye. She turned around. 

“I told you not to move.” Her tone was cold and unaffected. With no warning, she slapped you across your right cheek. You took it, barely flinching even though your cheek was searing with pain. Your only real movement and reaction was shifting your legs closer together. You were dripping down your thighs and trying your very best to conceal it. You’re squirming for her touch, wanting so much more than a slap on the cheek. You’re tempted to misbehave further in order to gain more contact through punishments. Lin noticed you clench your thighs together, and in an act of dominance, nudged your knees apart with her foot. “Stay like that.” 

You started to nod your head as an understanding of the command, but cut it short when you realized Lin still did not tell you if you could move. You braced yourself for another slap, but when one didn’t come immediately, you began to relax. The cold air met your warm pussy and you shuddered at the sensation. Even her foot nudging your knees apart, making you spread out for her made you wetter than you already were. With your eyes still down, you breathed heavily and relaxed further into the position. That’s when Lin grabbed you by your hair, yanking your head back quick and hard. “I still didn’t say you could move.” 

You gasped at the sharp pain, but quickly adjusted back when Lin let go. You put your hands back on your thighs and adjusted your gaze downward. “Good,” Lin said, before walking away. You know it’s best not to outsmart Lin, especially with her seismic sense. The more you shift on your knees, the closer your pussy is to the floor. The temptation rises into the air, and you fight the urge to feel any contact on your core.    
  
With your senses, you notice that she walked into the bedroom. She returns and comes up behind you, towering over you as you’re kneeling. “Put your hands behind your back,” Lin says. You’re sure Lin has said this to convicted criminals as the Chief of Police, but you wonder if she feels even more dominant using the phrase in sexual conquests. 

You follow her directions, placing your hands behind your back, just above the curves of your ass. You feel Lin place the cuffs onto your wrists, the cold metal parts brushing up against your skin sends chills up and down your body. She bends the cuffs locked, and walks over to your front. With your eyes still downcast, you don’t notice Lin reach towards you until you feel her index and middle finger under your chin, and her thumb on the top of your chin, pulling your head to look up at her from below. Your eyes meet, but you stay still, following her orders but also lost in her eyes. You swear they’re a shade darker and they look at you hungrily. She reaches forward and runs her fingers across your scalp. You feel light in your stomach as your body tingles at her touch. She gathers your hair, and puts it in a ponytail, securing it with a metal band that she bends in place. She reaches down and places the collar around your neck, securing it from the back, with the heart landing directly over your throat. Your eyes flutter with the tightness of the collar and the cold contact of the metal heart on your hot skin. 

Lin walked away again. You heard the coffee table being moved. With your eyes fixated on the floor, you feel the handcuffs release by Lin bending it off from where she stood. “(y/n). Come over here,” Lin demanded. You begin to stand before you hear her say, “No. Crawl.” 

Again, you got down on your sore knees and started to make your way towards her. You winced at the pain the hardwood floor was causing and you’re sure your knees are tinged with redness. The palms of your hands touched the warming floors as you crawled towards Lin, who watched you with deep, lust-filled eyes. When you finally reached the other woman, Lin placed her hand under your chin, guiding you up so that you were kneeling again. “Hands behind your back,” she commanded. She flicked her wrist, and within seconds, the handcuffs found your wrists once more. She kept her hand on your chin, and tilted your head back. “Open your mouth.” 

You part your lips and automatically stuck your tongue out slightly for her.

“Good girl,” Lin praised you. She leaned down and kissed you hard, just the way you like it. You feel like electricity flowed through your body at the contact of her lips crashing against yours. Lin pulled away, but kept her firm grip on your chin. You kept your mouth open as Lin spoke. “Here’s the thing, (y/n),” she said as she pretended to think over her next words, “that just didn’t make me wet enough.” Lin pouted slightly, and you watched as she continued, “But, I have a solution.” 

Lin leaned down so her face was right above yours and spit into your open mouth. Some of it dripped down your chin and using her fingers, Lin smeared it upward across your face, smudging your eyeliner. “Aw, you look  _ so  _ pathetic with your smudged makeup and spit dripping down your face.” 

Lin gripped your ponytail and pulled you down so that your mouth was pressed right against her pussy. You instinctively begin eating her out, using your tongue as best as you could. You don’t care for permission, you don’t care for instruction. You want to taste her on your tongue; you want to make her cum all over your face while she grips your hair roughly and tugs back and forth. Maybe making her cum will make up for not following her instructions- showing her you’re a good girl and making her feel good. Lin pushed your head into her, harder, and you could barely breathe. Your eyes were starting to water and you’re sure your mascara was running as she thrusted into you. When Lin felt like you had enough, she yanked your head back by your ponytail again. You whine at the loss of her, and your eyes widened at the sudden ability to breathe again, causing you to gasp for air. “You look so pretty when you’re desperate,” Lin cooed. 

Lin pushed your head back down and felt heat begin to build all throughout her body as she stood over you with her legs spread. You use your tongue to fuck her and lick through her wet folds. You feel your head start to get dizzy from the lack of air, but you aren’t about to stop fucking into her. The older woman grunts into you, thrusting her hips and causing your head to tilt back. You feel her grip tighten on your hair and you assume she was ready to cum, so you suck harder, feeling the wetness drip down the sides of your cheeks, down your neck. Suddenly, she pulls you back by your ponytail again. There was a string of saliva from your tongue still connected to Lin and she uses the palm of her hand to smear it over your face messily. “Such a good girl,” Lin whispered, “so fucking hot like this.” 

Your head was pushed back down again and your face buried into Lin once more. The room is filled with obscene noise while you suck and lick up and down Lin’s folds. She hums and her moans fill your ears, while her grip tightens on your ponytail. She’s getting desperate and your jaw moves quickly, taking all of her and using the flat of your tongue to fuck her harder. “Yes, (y/n), fuck me like that. Fuck me just like that,” Lin moans. Her breathing gets heavier and you listen to her commands as she gets louder. “Mmf- you’re such a good slut for me. Keep fucking me,” Lin says as she tilts her head back. Your hands cramp behind you and you want so desperately to break free of the cuffs and plunge your fingers into her soaking cunt. You feel Lin cum all over your mouth as her body trembles in front of you. She moans softly and loosens her grip on your hair as she cums, but not totally releasing her grip on the fistful of your tresses as she rides out her orgasm. Her body shifts above you and you lap her up, licking every part and tasting her all over your tongue. 

When her heart rate was back to normal, she pulled you back, allowing you to breathe and you look up at her, chest rising up and down as your lungs fill with air. “(y/n), what day is it?” Lin asked. 

“It’s Friday.” 

“Do you remember what happens on Fridays?” Lin asked sweetly. 

“Yes,” you said, finally rising from your knees. 

You and Lin switch positions, with you moving closer to the couch and Lin standing behind you. You kneel on the couch, facing the backrest. Your back is to her as she places her hand in between your shoulder blades. She pushes you forward so that you bend at the waist and your chest and shoulders lean on the backrest for support since your hands cannot rest on the couch in front of you. From behind you, Lin traces her finger from the back of your neck slowly down your spine, ending at where your wrists are cuffed behind you. She uses her right hand and places it over your right shoulder and pulls you towards her, so her front is directly pressed up against your bare back. She moves her hand to your neck and tugs at the collar around you, bringing you in for a deep kiss and choking you softly. You moan into her mouth and she tastes herself on your tongue. Your lips feel plump against hers and you feel light as she chokes you harder, making it more difficult to breathe. You deepen the kiss and move towards her, which causes Lin to stop and push you back, so your right cheek is pressed against the couch. 

Your hands are bound in the cuffs and you fidget as you grow impatient, waiting for her to touch you. She runs her hand up and down the inside of your left thigh, leaving faint scratches with her nails. The light pain stings and makes you breathe heavily into the couch. 

You whine as Lin moves her hand away. 

“Shh…,” Lin ran a finger up and down your spine once more. “Spread yourself open, let me see how wet you are.” 

You listen to her sweet words ringing in your ears and you spread your knees wider as Lin watches from behind. The older woman hums in approval at how wet you are- the humiliation of this is almost too much, you start to break. “I’m so wet for you, Lin.” 

“Did I say you could talk?” Lin smacked your asscheek right on the mark of a semi-healed bruise from the spanking Lin gave you days ago. She pressed the tips of her fingers inside you, causing you to let out a moan while your body grew rigid. Lin smacked your ass again. “Shut up.” 

You wince, but follow her directions. She acknowledges your silence and begins to rub slow, calculated circles around your clit. Your eyes flutter at her touch and you feel your body tighten and clench around your building orgasm. You push your boundaries and push yourself slightly onto her palm that circles you, hoping she doesn’t notice. 

But of course, she did. 

She leaves you empty, stuck in your position with nothing touching you. You stay still, with your cheek still leaning on the backrest of the couch and your legs spread. You hear Lin walk away and into the bedroom. You agonize over the anticipated wait time she’ll give you, and she’ll probably double it. You're lost in thought until Lin emerges out of the bedroom wearing a harness and a new dildo she hasn’t used on you yet. The sight alone is almost enough to make you cum. 

Lin returns to her position behind you, and while you can’t see her, you can feel the dildo near your entrance as she starts to tease you slowly. 

“Why should I fuck you?” Lin asked. 

“Because I’ve been such a good girl all day,” you whine. 

“Have you though?” Lin asked, using her right hand to move the dildo up and down your folds, making it slick with your wetness. You don’t answer as you feel your arousal distracting you, and you grind your hips down hard. “I asked you a question.” 

“Y-yes. I’m sorry I didn’t follow your instructions. I didn’t know you’d come home early.” You start writhing underneath the other woman, almost begging to be touched. 

Lin smiled down at you, proud of how well-trained you are. “I came home early because I wanted to be with my favorite girl.” Your stomach is in knots when she praises you. You love the feeling of being degraded, but praised right after. You love the way her words roll off of her tongue and into your ears, causing you to feel warmer by the second. 

You nod your head to show you’re listening. “I’m going to touch you. And you are going to tell me when you feel like you’re going to cum.” You nod your head again. 

Lin shifted behind you and grips your hips firmly. You feel the wet, lubed-up tip of the dildo nudging at your entrance and you try to relax your diaphragm as Lin pushes into you gently, slowly filling you up with the thick toy. 

“Lin,” you breathe out, “it’s too big.” 

“You’re okay, baby.” 

Your back bends as you push your ass into the air, wiggling it from side to side and smirking as you hear Lin moan behind you. “Fuck,” you tease her. You feel your pussy stretch around the dick as Lin starts to thrust into you, hips slapping against your ass and her fingernails digging into your thighs. 

Your eyes are shut tight as you feel Lin pounding into you. You feel your pussy stretching to accommodate the strap. Your ears are filled with the sound of Lin’s thighs smacking against the back of yours. 

“Talk,” Lin grunts, spanking your ass cheeks as she fucks into you, harder and deeper,  _ so much deeper _ . 

“You feel amazing,” you mumble, drooling onto the couch cushion your face is pressed into. You feel Lin grip your wrists with her free hand as they’re bound in the cuffs behind you and your shoulders ache at being restrained for so long. “You feel so good inside me, Lin, you fuck me so good. I’m your slut, make me yours,” you breathe heavily and try to talk while your body is being pounded. 

You can hear Lin drawing short, staccato breaths urgently as she fucks into you. “ _ Yes, _ Lin, harder. Fuck me  _ harder _ ,” you start. “Can you feel how much you’re turning me on? Can you see how wet I am for you, Chief?” You back your ass up more and you feel Lin’s hips crash over you, hot skin on hot skin as she fucks you. 

“Come on, fuck me deeper, can you go deeper?” your voice is breathy as her grip tightens around your wrists from behind you. Lin curses at your challenge, pushing the dildo further and  _ further _ into you; she begins to grip your hips and control every part of you. “Spirits,  _ Lin _ , I’m so needy,” you lose track of what you’re saying. You let your mouth run away with your thoughts as Lin fucks you and it feels like you’re high. Your words are disintegrating into a constant stream of moans and your pussy drips all over the dildo and onto the couch beneath you. 

Lin slaps your ass as you groan while you rock back and forth on the dick, breathing heavy as you ride it. Your wet pussy is tight as it milks the thick silicone and Lin slaps your ass again, shunting her hips forward, thrusting to meet your ass  _ harder _ each time. She presses a palm firmly between your shoulder blades, pushing you further into the couch. 

In a quick motion, Lin pushes you to the side so that your face is no longer resting onto the back of the couch, but rather, she fucks you into the cushion. Lin gets onto the couch, kneeling behind you, while your face is buried in a pillow on the couch. “Take it,” Lin growls quietly and you shiver at the dominance in her voice. Lin relaxes her body, hips loosening as she lets you take what you need. She lets you ram the dick deep inside yourself as hard as you can. 

Your eyes are filling with tears as you feel the dick go deeper inside of you. You can barely breathe, but you let out a strained “Lin, I’m- can I please?” as your back arched again. 

“No.” Lin reached over with her right hand and rubbed her fingers over your clit. Her left hand still gripped your cuffed wrists behind you and you feel yourself being pushed over the edge. “Beg for it.” 

You moaned and lifted your hips again to meet Lin’s hand on your clit. “Please, please,  _ fuck- please _ ,” left your lips in quick succession as desperation washed over you. 

“More.” 

“Lin, please,  _ Lin _ , can I cum?  **_Please?_ ** ” you beg. Lin is panting hard now, trying to stave off her orgasm as she watches you lose control in front of her. Lin hears your pleas and fucks into you harder, so much  _ deeper _ . Lin wants to flip you over, to hold you and look at you and tell you she has feelings for you. She’s so private, always afraid to care for people in ways that she won’t get in return. But she wants to watch you cum- to let you know this is how she shows her feelings for you; that she cares gingerly for you and appreciates your company. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, smelling your sweat and perfume mix with the cologne she wears as it lingers on her pulse points. The dildo is pulling filthy, sopping noises from your pussy and your thighs start to tremble beneath Lin as you drip around it, sucking it deep inside yourself over and over. You whine when Lin uses her left hand to slap your ass. “You’re so good when you beg for me, you dirty fucking slut,” Lin grunts. Lin’s fingers around your clit speed up as she feels your body trembling. She wants to fill you up, wants you to be hers and moan her name out. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” 

Your eyes roll back into your head as Lin fucks you deeper. Her right hand on your clit gushes as you nearly scream when your orgasm hits. She fills you up and you cum with a sharp cry, wetness spurting onto the couch as Lin sighs and shoves her cock deeper into you. 

“Fuck,” Lin mumbles, fingers gripping your ass roughly as she fucks you through your orgasm, stringing it out until you’re shivering and twitching on the couch. Lin pulls out and you feel your pussy gape. You know Lin is watching you as you hear her heavy breaths behind you. You squeeze down inside to push your cum out slowly for her. Lin’s eyes widen at your boldness; showing her how well she fucks you. It ignites a fire low in her stomach. “Mm-  _ fuck _ , you look so beautiful like this.” Lin’s voice is gentle, praising and reverent. Lin gently strokes your soaked folds and she stares in awe of your cum pulsing from your swollen pussy. She lets her right hand spread the wetness over your tingling body, lightly touching your inner thighs, causing them to glisten. 

“Good girl,” Lin smiles down at you, leans slightly forward and leaves a kiss behind your left shoulder. “Say thank you.” 

“ _ Spirits _ , thank you,” you breathe out and smile. You close your eyes and feel the bliss of being face down on the couch and Lin’s lingering kiss on your shoulder. With the flick of her wrist, the cuffs release your hands, and the soreness in your shoulder blades begins to absolve and you sigh with relief. You lay onto your stomach with your hands on either side of your body, still gasping for breath with your eyes closed. You hear a  _ thunk _ as you assume it’s Lin’s harness hitting the floor. A few moments later, you feel her tits against your back as her arms loop around your waist from behind, spooning you. You both share ragged breaths and you revel in the warmth emanating from her body against yours. 

Lin sneaks her hand up to lay on your lower stomach, and she rubs your hip up and down. You softly gasp and unknowingly move your body closer to hers as she lies between you and the couch cushion. “You’re so good, (y/n),” she praises you, and you blush at hearing your name. 

*   
It’s only dinner time, early enough in the evening that the sun is just beginning to set. You are sitting at the kitchen counter, ankles crossed and swinging back and forth as your legs hang off of the high stool. You’re wearing a silk robe that lazily covers your body and hangs off of your left shoulder. You watch as Lin reaches for a tea kettle in a higher cabinet; when she reaches up, the oversized shirt she’s wearing gives you a peek at the gray boxers she has on. You look and bite your lip, noticing her back dimples that show just above the waistband. 

“I can see you watching me, you know,” she says, still with her back to you. You giggle to yourself like a child who has gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Well, I love watching you,” you smile at her. 

Lin cocks her brow and lets a small smile creep upon her face as she sets the tea kettle into the sink, flicking her wrist so that the faucet turns on and pours water into the kettle. While the water pours, she walks over to the counter and leans onto her elbows, looking you up and down. “You don’t need to flatter me like that, (y/n).”

“I don’t know what you mean,” you say honestly. 

“Just, being smitten with me if you’re not. I’ve done this in the past and many people find this strictly physical,” she explains. She flicks her wrist and the faucet turns off. She turns her back to you and walks back to the sink, grabs the kettle and places it onto the stovetop. 

“Lin, everything I do is on my own accord. Just because I signed a contract doesn’t mean I feel ‘obligated’ to be here. I really do like our time together,” you tell her. Lin’s back is still to you as she watches the kettle boil with water. You wished you could feel her heartbeat the way she feels yours; or to at least have seismic sense to know what her face looks like now that you’ve explained yourself. 

Lin softly hums and turns to you, her back leaning against the counter behind her. She’s always kept a stoic and level-headed demeanor, but you eye her down and notice the slightest change. She tries to understand her feelings about you, unbeknownst to you, but she feels a warmth growing the longer you look at her. The two of you lock eyes and feel lost in the energy exuding from your bodies and gaze. Lin’s thoughts run a mile a minute, thinking about you and everything she wants from you. Slowly, she studies your face and thinks about how much she loves giving you pleasure. She thinks about how she loves your energy, your company, even your stubbornness. Maybe she loves even more than just that. 

  
Before she can delve into those thoughts any longer, the tea kettle begins to whistle and she shifts her attention to a less complicated task. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collar: https://www.restrainedgrace.com/products/the-large-heart-ring-mini-collar-in-emerald-green   
> Cuffs: https://www.restrainedgrace.com/products/the-deluxe-leather-bondage-cuffs-in-emerald-green 
> 
> let's all pretend they cost more in yuans


End file.
